To Watch the Stars
by Seiren Cross
Summary: Ino finally tries to get together with Shikamaru but ends up getting hurt by Temari's jealousy. Rated T for some romance? ShikaIno One-shot


**Hey Guys!**

**This is my first fanfiction and im sooooo excited! Please go soft on me in the comments and I would really appreciate your guidance! Enjoy!**

Ino POV

As I walked down the sandy road, tears silently fell leaving a trail of dots. I was useless, as Temari had said earlier. No wonder Shikamaru doesn't like me. For the past week, whenever I went up to him and asked him if he wanted to go star watching Saturday, meaning today, he just ignored me. It hurt. It all led up to a blowout with Temari. She had come on a village peace mission from the Sand.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey, do you know where Shika is?" I asked whoever was at his normal cloud watching spot, not really paying attention. I had come to ask one last time about the star watching._

"_Why would I tell you? Pig. He specifically told me if you came around to say he didn't want to see you." Somebody snarled at me from behind. I spun around. It was Temari._

"_Why?" I exclaimed._

"_Maybe because you're useless, pig. You can't fight or heal anybody properly. You are a mediocre ninja and you should be ashamed. You're a disgrace to this village. You are weak. He doesn't and wouldn't like you."_

"_Excuse me?" I gasped_

"_You heard me, any person with vision can see you like him, but face it sweetie, he doesn't like you back. He likes me. So get lost."_

"_How do you know this," I backed away as I knew what was coming my way._

"_Why else would I be here, waiting for him to come back with food? Face it, he does NOT like you. Once again, get lost."She snarled._

_With that, I turned and ran. I was heartbroken and Temari was making it worse._

_*End Flashback*_

And on that note I had ran all the way to the training fields without knowing it. Slumping against a tree I stared up at the sky in despair.

"WHY! WHY DOESN'T HE LIKE ME! Why? Why…." I started weeping again. With that, Temari's words hit me.

"_**You are useless, pig."**_

I need to become stronger, I need to train, I will not be a disgrace to the Leaf. So get up and start throwing kunai at the targets. I start practicing my ninjustu and taijutsu and whenever I got hurt I would just heal my self.

Hours pass and I drained all my chakra, but I kept on going with the thought that I would need to become stronger. I couldn't heal my cuts and so I just left them. I was becoming a mess but I didn't care, my good looks were for Shika and him alone, but he didn't care at all.

The moon had been up for quite a while and it was right above the training grounds while I trained. I had been there for hours and this abuse finally made me collapse. Staring up at the sky I realized today was the day I had asked Shika to look at the stars with me. Silent tears racked my body and I curled up.

I heard footsteps running up the path to the training grounds but I paid no heed and kept on crying.

"Ino? INO! Kami, what did you do? Answer me!" a voice I never expected to hear yelled at me. Turning around I saw no one other than Shikamaru running up to me and hugging me tightly. "Where were you, I showed up at your house to take you star watching and I find you here, halfway to death!" He said more angrily.

I was shocked. " Why are you here?" I asked hoarsely, from crying so long.

"To be with you," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Temari, she said. . ." I whimpered. "I was useless and you didn't love me." I started sobbing again.

"Ughhh, troublesome woman and their jealousy." He groaned. "Ino, she was supposed to tell you that I was going to pick you up tonight. For that star watching you desperately wanted to do today. But she let her feelings get in the way."

"But then why are you here when I wasn't at home? You could have just left me. For all I know you don't care about me at all cause you ignored me all week long."

"Ino, I care about you more then you actually think I do. I ignored you this week because I was nervous."

"But then why were you nervous? You …" I was about to start ranting again.

But then Shika pulled me closer and he leaned in. His lips touched mine and I saw fireworks, I was shocked. He…. KISSED ME! I stared up at him in awe.

"Does that answer any remaining questions?" He smirked. I nodded. " good, now we can actually watch the stars." He pulled he closer and we stared up at the sky in a half embrace.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**This just occurred to me tonight and I really liked the idea so I just wrote it.**

**It may be a bit sloppy but keep in mind it's my first fanfic.**

**PRETTY PLEASE COMMENT?**

**Thanks **


End file.
